Jane x Carlos One Shots
by Ashleen Mahal
Summary: Just one shots of my favorite pairing in Disney Descendants, Jarlos! (I may add Devie, Doug and Evie, every once in awhile.) Hope you like it!


Jane was sitting on a park bench at Auradon Prep, peacefully reading her book, "Legends of Fairies." She was also secretly thinking about Ben's coronation dance. Carlos De 'Vil, one of the VK's at the high school, danced with her, and ever since, she had had a slight crush on him. _'Nothing too big_ ,' she thought to herself.

The young fairy was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps, a lot of them, walking towards her. She stood up and turned around to see who it was. When she saw Jessica, daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost, approaching with her group of other princesses, Jane's stomach churned. _'Oh, no. Not them again.'_ "Hello, Fairy Goddaughter!" Jessica said mockingly. "Leave me alone," Jane said quietly. Jessica and her group laughed. "Or else what?" Jessica walked off snickering, and pushed Jane as she was passing her.

Jane felt a jolt of pain run through her right leg as she stumbled into the bench. Her hands went straight to her injured limb, causing her to drop her book, and a few papers that she was holding on to.

Then she saw a flash of white, black, and red. "Are you alright?" asked the white haired boy standing in front of Jane. "I saw what happened. Are you hurt?" "Uh, n-no, I'm fine, Carlos," she replied, stuttering because of the pain in her leg and the fact that she always got nervous with him around. Something about his dark, chocolate colored eyes, his humor, and not to mention his looks made Jane's heart leap. "You don't look fine," Carlos pointed out. He offered Jane his hand, but she pushed it away, determined to keep her ground and still shy around everyone, especially Mr. De Vil. When she tried to stand up, she immediately fell back down with a cry of pain. "Ouch!" "Jane, let me help," Carlos said again. _'Wow, he definitely is determined to help people,'_ Jane thought.

When Carlos offered his hand for the second time, she gave up and took hold of it. He helped her get up, but she still couldn't stand on her own, making her stumble onto Carlos in an awkward position. She was even more surprised when the boy, who wasn't exactly known for his strength, gently picked her up and put her on the bench. "I think I can check to see if it's broken," Carlos finally said, breaking the awkward silence. He kneeled down and started to examine her ankle. "Yup, looks broken to me. How hard did Jessica push you?" "Hard enough for me to twist my ankle, apparently," Jane said with a slight laugh.

"I'll just do a small test. You know, to see how far you can bend it." Carlos carefully grabbed Jane foot and started to move it around. "Tell me if it starts to hurt, okay," he instructed. "Okay," said a blushing Jane. She wasn't used to boys helping her out. She stared at the boy's face with longing. She started imagining the two of them walking along the beach together, getting ice cream. Her thought were interrupted by another jolt of pain. "Ow, Carlos, that hurts!" she cried. "Sorry," said Carlos. "I guess, since it's a fresh injury, it can't move as much. Do you mind if I try again?" Jane shook her head. "I-I guess I don't mind," she stammered.

Carlos began to move her foot in circles again. This time, as Jane was watching him, Carlos must have noticed, because he looked directly into her cerulean blue eyes, staring back at her. They both started blushing when they made eye contact and looked away. After yet another awkward silence, Jane felt pain in her leg again. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "Okay, now I know how flexible your ankle is. That should make it easier for the nurse."

"Thanks," Jane mumbled. "Try standing again," Carlos instructed. Jane's eyes widened and she started shaking her head. "Don't worry! I'll catch you if you fall," the white haired boy assured her. _'That's what I'm worried about,'_ Jane said to herself. After some reassuring, Jane finally agreed to try standing.

She lifted herself off the bench with her good foot, and slowly rose, being careful not to hurt her twisted ankle. She almost accomplished the task, until she lost her balance and fell straight into Carlos' arms. She blushed fiercely when she realized their predicament. His arms were around her waist, and Jane's arms were around Carlos' neck, their faces only centimeters apart.

They just stood like that for a few minutes, neither of the two knowing what to do next. Then, to both of their surprise, the shy boy pressed his lips against hers. _'I cannot believe what's happening right now!'_ Jane thought. They held each other closer. When the two broke apart for need of air, their faces were as red a tomatoes. Carlos immediately began apologizing. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what-" He was interrupted by another kiss, this time from Jane. He tried to pull away at first, but then he stopped, realizing that he was enjoying it.

Then, out of nowhere, Jay came up, saw the scene, and snapped a picture. Jane was the first to realize he was there. She pulled away, blushing at being caught, and sat on the bench. Carlos was slightly dazed. "Finally! You two would make the most cutest couple ever!" Jay teased. Then he started making kissy faces. "Cut it out!" Carlos yelled. Even though he was embarrassed, he couldn't hide the smile on his face. Jay stopped. "Wait till I post this on the school newsletter!" he said, walking away. Jane and Carlos just looked at each other, until Carlos picked Jane up and carried her to the nurse.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to comment some of your ideas for some one-shots. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
